


The Quickest Way To A Man's Heart

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [84]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For the fluff prompts: I think I love you—any pair





	The Quickest Way To A Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Pining Kylo, Oblivious Hux, Food as a means of seduction

Kylo looked up as he heard the front door slam. 

“Hux?” he called, waving away the cloud of steam from the oven. “That you?”

“No,” came Hux’s flat voice. “It’s an incredibly polite burglar.”

Kylo licked his lips as he carefully removed the tray from the oven, the heat of the little ramekin pots intense even through his oven glove.  
“I need a favour,” Kylo called, sprinkling powdered sugar over the pots, finishing them off with fresh raspberries. 

“Jesus, Kylo, I’m only just in the door,” Hux said, as he barged into the kitchen. He stopped as he looked at the decorated dishes, and thankfully not the mess behind them. “They look good.”

“Then you’ll be glad to know that this is the favour.”

Kylo untied his apron, draping it over the unwashed dishes as he pulled up a stool at the counter. He motioned for Hux to do likewise, holding out a spoon for him to use. 

“What’s the occasion?” Hux asked as he took the spoon, looking down at the dessert suspiciously. 

“I wanted to make these for a special someone,” Kylo said. “Needed to test them first.”

Hux made a noncommittal noise, and turned the spoon to drive the edge into the crust of the pudding. It gave way, letting free an aroma is fresh, hot chocolate into the air, even as the salted caramel centre began to ooze out. Hux lifted up a potion, and Kylo watched as his eyes fluttered shut, the man all but moaning around the spoon. Without a word, Hux took around piece, bigger this time, licking every drop from the spoon. As he went for a third bite, Kylo’s nervousness got the better of him. 

“So is it good?”

“Good?” Hux exclaimed. “Damn Kylo, I think I love you.”

Kylo blinked rapidly. 

“You do?”

“This is the best thing you’ve ever made,” he continued. “It’s even better than when you-”

Hux stopped as his phone chimed, though his spoon still scrapped against the ramekin as he pulled it out to check it. 

“Right, yeah, I gotta take this,” he said slipping off the stool. He took a half step towards his room, and then turned back to retrieve his half eaten dessert. “And then I’m going to need a little alone time with you gorgeous.”

Kylo stabbed at his dessert as he watched Hux retreating to his room, the door closing firmly after him. He sighed as he looked down at his own dessert, dropping the spoon on the dish so he could stop mangling his pudding any further. 

“Right,” he said, looking at the mess he still had to clean up. “On to plan F.”


End file.
